Autist Nation
The Autist Nation, also known as the A.N, is a mysterious group formed by the mighty Enda. They have only become active recently, but it is currently unknown for how long they have actually been among the inhabitants of the Sesuverse. Ysmir, the God of Men is to be captured, as he has the power to completely destroy the A.N without Enda. History The Origin of Enda A long time ago, when the great Enda was just a young man in his village, he suddenly came under attack by a band of savages. After enduring a harsh beating from their crude weapons, Enda’s incredible autistic energy and willpower that had been growing since his birth was finally unleashed. Not only did the resulting shock wave annihilate his attackers, but it spread across and shook the entire Sesuverse. This cosmic event could only be picked up on by others with incredible autistic potential, so that they could sense his great spirit and debilitating mental illness. Enda was reunited with his oldest and greatest friend, Soicy SuperSaiyan, who became his loyal right hand. The next three who approached the great Enda came to be known as Enda’s legendary Three Cores, who carry out his will and keep order among the A.N. As time passed, Enda’s shadow continued to grow across the Sesuverse, and his followers became known as just that: the Shadows of Enda. And so, after seeing his following, Enda founded the A.N: a noble group who seek the truth within the truth of online debates, and use their autistic minds to pursue this goal. Eventually, even Almighty Sesu-sama was known to have praised the A.N for their exploits. The Tragedy of Enda Despite Sesu-sama’s approval, there were still rogue gods among His pantheon who thought ill of Enda and his followers, because they despised the truth. A long time ago, these rogue gods assaulted the AN and sent countless of Enda’s followers along with Enda himself into the dreaded Shooting Range, where the heroes were tortured by the gods for what seemed like an eternity. However, the gods did not account for Enda’s resolve, and he was able to lead his people out of that Hell through sheer willpower alone, but not without great loss of life to the A.N. After this, what was left of the A.N went underground, so they could continue fighting the good fight secretly while waiting for the day when they can return to the surface world and fight in the daylight. Many thought that the followers of Enda had completely died out after this event, but the enlightened know that if you are ever in trouble while debating, a citizen of the A.N will always be there for you. You just need to have faith. Members Enda, the leader Soicy SuperSaiyan, the Right Hand of Enda c_sende123, the Left Hand of Enda EL VEGITO AZUL, one of Enda's Three Cores shakuma, one of Enda's Three Cores Ellen Degenerate, one of Enda's Three Cores GymbalPooh KFCOMMUNISM almightyTHICCgod Timius Trivia * The A.N has been locked in eternal combat with the D.N for time immemorial, because the D.N is the ultimate enemy of truth & justice. * Some say the A.N as we know is simply a front for a deeper organization. * The A.N possesses one of, if not the, only hyperbolic time chamber that exists in the Sesuverse. * Despite their mutual hatred, A.N did once work with D.N in order to take down the Nazis who were threatening to disrupt the order of the Sesuverse. * It is said that the true origin of A.N's battle with D.N was the terrible acts of Leo-kun the Big Bitch